Demon Death
by Teentitans5751
Summary: What happens when Raven is told to go take a break from the titans? What happens when she lets go of her emotions? What happens when she can't meditate? What happens when she is completly volerable? All will be answered. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Raven is told to go take a break from the titans? What happens when she lets go of her emotions? What happens when she can't meditate? What happens when she is completly volerable? All will be answered. BBxRae

Disclamer: I do not own any teen titans characters and if I did we all would have a season 6

Prologue

"Raven I would like you to go on vacation, we are all worried about you. You have been acting differently latly." Robin intructed Raven.

"Why should I go on vacation? I'm not any different." Raven objected.

"See you wouldn't object to your leader." Robin said.

"Fine," Raven said giving in.

Raven walked to her room and started packing.

'Maybe there are some good things about going on vacation,' Raven thought,' I wouldnt have to meditate or keep my emotions in check' Raven thought of more ideas.

Chapter 1

Raven arived at her hotel. She was in her regualr clothes. Wearing her dark blue cloak. Her hood down. Her back leotard under her cloak. Her gold things around her stomake ( I don't know what those are called ). She walked into a elavator. She was with someone.

"Hello," He said with an evil grin.

"um... Hi?" Raven said.

The elavator suddently stopped. Raven still had her comunicator just in case Robin and the others needed her at some point. Raven wasent planning on using it. When she noticed he was hidding a knife behind his back she got her comunicator out. He grabed it, then he threw it on the floor and broke it. Raven was supprised, she knew what was going to happen ,but for some reason she couldnt fight back. He moved closer with a knife. He stabed her in the neck. He watched as she fell to the floor. She lived for a few more minutes. Before she died she heard a chuckle and "Goodbye little lady."

Raven had died.

The murder ripped her clothes to make her look worse. He cut the gold things around her stomake ( still dont know what they are ). Ripped her cloak off. Ripped her cloak into pieces. He didn't bother to do anything to her leotard. He did dicide to stab her more. Blood was all over the floor. Her leotard and charika untouched. With a small chuckle he left through the emergency exit.

We cut to the Titans:

Cyborg was watching the news. Starfire was cooking her Tameranian food. Robin on his computer for information on crimes. Beast Boy walked into the common room.

Beast Boy started to wine, "Dude why are you watching the news?"

Cyborg replied, "Cause there talking about recent murders."

Beast Boy sat down thinking 'Aleast murders are intresting'

They then showed Ravens dead body in a elavator. Everyone was supprised. Robin wasnt looking at the TV but he then looked when he heard, "Raven..." He was supprised then.

Starfire was sad and confused "Why is friend Raven in a pool of the blood on TV?"

Beast Boy was heartbroken "Cause she was murdered..."

Tears ran down Starfire's face when Robin came to comfert her.

"But why couldn't she fight back?" Beast Boy said tring to belive it haddent happened.

"Hey, B, I got an idea." Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast Boy said currious on the half robots idea.

"Remeber when we went into Raven's mind? Lets get her mirror" Cyborg sujested

End of chapter one

Ok my first book started R/R please. I am sorry if it is short. So yeah... Raven died Beast Boy is heartbroken he has already lost one love how will he deal with another? Is Raven Truly dead? All will be answered in chapter 2 of Demon Death. Thats the best name i could come up with.

- Teentitans5751


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Death Chapter 2

Ok well i think I am going to get these chapters to you as fast as I can. I have school next week. I'll need to focus more on school than this, but I will try. Like maybe try to do one a week. But ok here is chapter two.

"Lets go into Raven's mind." Cyborg said as the idea hit him.

"What do you mean by 'Raven's Mind'" Robin asked confused. They never told him that they went into Raven's mind by accedent.

"You'll see" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy stoped crying about Raven to see if there is a way to save her. "C'mon Cy, lets go!" He was desprete

They were in Raven's room. She would have never alowed this but in this time they thought she needed this. They grabbed the mirror.

"Ok... How do we go in..." Beast Boy said confused. "Oh I know! Azarath Metrion Znphose!" They were brought into Raven's mind by a black hand. Wight on the edges.

"Ok so now we are in..." Cyborg said.

"Lets see if we can find any of Raven's emotions" Beast Boy said.

Robin and Starfire stayed in Raven's Room. They were kinda afraid and Cyborg said if Beast Boy and him didn't get out in at least 30 minutes to go in.  
They saw Timid first. She was crying.

"Timid... Don't cry." Beast Boy said walking over to Timid. He knew not to say 'Whats wrong' because he had a pretty good idea of whats wrong.

"H- How can I n- not c- cry when I k- know t- that I w- will d- die soon..." She said in between sniffles.

He put a comfurting hand on her sholder and said, "Timid... you need to show us someone who will know about this," Beast Boy didn't know about knowledge, "Maybe we can save you all."

Timid stopped crying "Knowledge may know something..."

"Can you take us to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" She got up.

They headed for knowledge. When they were there they were in a library books everywhere. golden book shelfs. ( Thats what I imagine knowledge's place looks like ) And a girl sitting in a chair looking through books. A yellow cloak, Glasses, but Beast Boy still thought she was very beautiful.

"K- Knowledge..." Timid said getting her attention.

"Hello, I was thinking you would come... and I am greatful you did." Knowlegde said.

"'Greatful'?" Beast Boy said confused Raven has never been greatful to see him.

"Yes, as you know Raven has died and there is one way to bring her back, but it needed one more thing. Her love."Knowledge ( Please Replie and tell me if that is cheesy or if you like it )

"'Her love?'" Beast Boy was even more confused.

"Beast Boy Raven would not wish for me to say this but in this time I need to. Raven loves you. She needs you to get her through this." Knowledge said helping him to not be confused.

"She l- loves me?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Yes" Knowledge replied.

"I can't belive it..." Beast Boy was very supprised now.

"Well I can get Passion down here to show you..." Knowledge joked.

"I belive you. You are part of Raven anyways." Beast Boy said "But one question if Raven is dead why are you still alive?"

"We will parrish soon. If we cannot save Raven we shall all die." Knowledge replied.

"Then we better hurry." Cyborg said interupting The Changelings talk with Knowledge.

"Yes" Knowledge said.

Beast Boy walked over to Timid "Don't worry we will get Raven back and you will not die."

Timid smiled a little. "T- Thank you"

Ok well thats the end of Chapter 2 I think I didn't do that big of a cliff hanger did I? Well please R/R tell me if anything was chessy or something like that. Sorry about any spelling errors too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven:

'Where am I?' Raven thought as she looked around. She remembered everything after she went into an elevator. Raven stood up noticing she was still in an elevator. Her body was gone from the elevator. ( It would've if it was on the news that Raven had died and they found the body they would've taken it out. ) Raven tried to push a button in the elevator. It didn't work. Her hand had slipped through the button. Then she realised. 'I was... killed...'. She wondered if the titans cared. She wondered if her love that she would never forget cared. She knew that all her emotions would die soon. She decided to go see her emotion one more time before she resurrected.

In Raven's mind:

"Its nice to not be invisible." Raven said as she went through her mind. She decided to go to knowledge first.

In Knowledge's realm:

"R... Raven?!" Beast Boy said as Raven headed into Knowledge.

"What? Why are you in here!?" Raven said with a sad and mad expression on her face.

"Look. Um... Raven... we were seeing if there was any way to save you." Beast Boy said trying not to do anything to offend Raven.

"You care? That this happened? You care that i died?" Raven said, she thought that they wouldn't care.

"Of course Raven. I... I... I..." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy before I have to go I want to tell you something." Raven said a few tears fell from her face.

"Raven... your not going to go. We found a way to save you." Beast Boy said wiping her tears off of her face

"You did?"

"Yes, Raven only Beast Boy can save you." Knowledge said.

"Only Beast Boy?" Raven said, confused.

"Yes, because you love him, you need to do something and also quick we are to die very soon." Knowledge said. Raven was understanding it more.

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to accept your love for Beast Boy."

"But... How?"

Before she could say anymore all of the Ravens fell.

"We only have 30 minutes left" Knowledge said.

Timid started to cry. "But what if we don't make it?"

"Timid don't think like that we will" Knowledge said in a very assuring tone.

"We are fading." Raven said "I don't have any feet or legs from my knees down."

"We can levitate." Knowledge said starting to levitate.

"I can't not when i'm dead. Its like my powers were taken away when I died." Raven said.

"I'll help you Raven." Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her up.

"Thanks..." Raven said as Beast Boy set her down on a nearby seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp I will right more soon!


End file.
